


The Prince and the Pea

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fairy Tales, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Prince and the Pea

"Are these mattresses made of straw, Potter? We will surely be infested with bedbugs and head lice before the night is out," Severus declared as he pulled a moth-eaten wool blanket over his thin frame.

"I don't stay here much anymore and I'd forgotten how horrible they were," Harry said, hiding his smile. His mattress seemed fine, smooth and comfortable. The charm he'd placed on Severus's bed seemed to be resisting the older man's attempts to improve it.

"I've never slept on anything so lumpy. Even the bedding at Spinner's End was finer than this, and _that_ is saying something." 

~*~

Severus groaned before rolling on his side, facing the wall. From the other side of the room, Harry watched the man he desired toss and turn fitfully. He almost felt bad but he had to know.

Light began to filter in between the drawn curtains. During the night, Severus had finally fallen asleep without aid of a potion. 

Harry approached and knelt beside him. He had dark circles under his eyes. Suddenly contrite as well as confirmed in his suspicion, he woke Severus.

"Potter?" the man said groggily before composing himself quickly. "Is anything the matter?"

_Ah, where to begin._

~*~

"There was a pea." Severus rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Under the mattress."

"I wanted to see if you were really a Prince," Harry replied sheepishly. It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Just because the Hallows were real doesn't mean all fairy tales are, Potter." Severus glared at him and he felt himself blushing. Severus's eyes widened before they narrowed again.

"And pray tell, why did _you_ want to know?" he asked silkily, moving closer, pushing them both toward Harry's bed. 

An inch apart, Harry closed the distance. That was answer enough.


End file.
